


Going Back to His Room

by ahunmaster



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Demons, Demons & Fairies, F/M, Fairies, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Interspecies Relationship(s), OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Reconciliation, Royalty, Tags Are Hard, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron has been trying to deal with not sleeping with Eclipse after what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Back to His Room

 

It was another one of those nights.

 

Megatron hated being awake this late at night.  Especially when he had nothing to do.

 

But Knock Out had advised him that he needed to get more sleep.  He could not just stay up late in his study working.  He had to get some sleep.

 

Sleep?  Ha... like Megatron had been able to get a decent night's sleep after that.

 

He could not remember the last time he had spent so long sleeping alone.  Not even before he married the Fairy Princess when he had used his subjects and whores to sate himself with.

 

Not that he could do that now even if he needed to get a good night's sleep.

 

It was punishment.  It had to be.

 

He rolled over again and laid his hand against the cold spot next to him in bed.

 

It was his fault.  Primus, he was such a fool.  He was the king of the Demons and he couldn't even see the horror that he had put his precious queen through.

 

There was a reason Eclipse was sleeping in a separate room rather than by his side.  And he was not worthy to even ask her for forgiveness.

 

How could he?  He had stepped back and let his court use her.  Damn traditions, he hadn't even bothered to ask her if she knew what the court sessions were or if her kingdom had such things.  He just... He just made her lie there and be taken by all the others.  Like a whore.

 

The thought of trying to imagine what she had been through... No, he had been through that too many times already.  Too many times had he tried to imagine that only to have to run to his chambers to throw up.  Without getting his guard's attention.

 

All this time... all this time he had wanted to make her happy.  He had promised to love her and protect her always.  He had given her the best clothes, the best food, the best of everything he could give her.  

 

But none of that... no, it meant little.  It meant nothing compared to what he forced her to do.

 

Forced her to be taken in the throne room in front of others.  Forced to lie there and let his subjects have their way with her.  Just stood there above her and watched her be violated over and over and over-

 

All because of his stupidity.  All because he couldn't bother to ask her if she had such a court tradition where she came from.  One stupid question that could have averted all of this.  That could have prevented her from- She wouldn't have had to suffer through all that.

 

So that she wouldn't have to cut her own wrists not even a year into their marriage.

 

Megatron just curled up and tried to bury himself into his sheets.  He had to block out those horrible thoughts.  He needed to lock them away.  If he ever wanted to face his beloved wife tomorrow while they took to their royal duties, he could not think of that.

 

He thought he heard the door open.  But he ignored it as he kept his eyes shut.  Lugnut often did this over the past few months.  Mostly because of his constant shuffling.

 

All Megatron wanted to think about was what he had to get done tomorrow.  Shockwave had no doubt been finishing up that peace treaty with the outer land demons.  He would have to go over it tomorrow to see if it was aggressive enough while still keeping a passive tone to keep those demons out of their lands and his people out of theirs.  And there would be a few meeting to settle some disputes with some nobles.  Those often were-

 

He soon realized he wasn't alone.  How he hadn't heard it was beyond him, but there was now someone standing next to his bed.

 

Lugnut?  No, the demon would never enter his room without permission.  Shockwave? Bombrush? Still, Lugnut would wake him first before that too.

 

Was it an assassin?  How did they get past Lugnut?  Was it a noble who blamed him for what happened to his wife?  Was it-?

 

"Megatron?"

 

The soft, meek voice rang even louder in his ears than it had been spoken.  As his mind tried to piece together just how that voice was standing next to him, it spoke again.

 

"...My king?"

 

How he managed to get the strength to turn, he didn't know, but he did.  And could only let his eyes widen even further when he found Queen Eclipse standing next to his bed in her nightgown.

 

He was dreaming.  Or having a nightmare.  Something.  Anything that could explain this.  His wife... his precious wife was standing next to his bed.  Why?  Was he starting to hallucinate?  Was he going to dream her undressing and riding him in bed?  Or even better, taking out a knife and stabbing him over and over again with it?

 

Those last two were due to fatigue because, thinking on it later, they were not exactly the best dreams to have, considering the circumstances under which they were conceived under.

 

"...Megatron?"

 

That broke the illusion.  Eclipse was here.  She was here next to him, alive and standing next to him without it being some official business of some kind.

 

"E-Eclipse?"

 

"I... I'm sorry if I... disturbed you."

 

"N-No... No, you didn't," Megatron was still doubting what he was seeing, but he still managed to get up in his bed, "I just..."

 

"I heard that you weren't sleeping well as of late."

 

He didn't respond.  What could he say?  Yes, he wasn't sleeping because he kept having nightmares of her begging for mercy while he and court used her?

 

Eclipse also remained silent.  The king didn't know what was going through her mind, but he did notice her hands twitching and playing with her nightgown.

 

Was she afraid?  Was she going to leave?  Or had... had someone pushed her into coming here?  He swore to Primus, if this was some asshole's attempt to try and fix things, he would have their head plastered onto the castle's walls-

 

"Do... Do you... need anything, my king?"

 

Did he need anything?  Maybe a way to go back to a year ago to make his past self ask one stupid question?  Or some hard liquor to drink himself to death with?  Or maybe just a way to make all of this disappear and have his beautiful, happy wife back?

 

Megatron still didn't answer as Eclipse looked back at the door again before looking to him once more.

 

"Do... Would you wish...? Should I go?"

 

She... Did she wish to say?  Was she having second thoughts?  Second thoughts on what, he did not know, but it was obvious she had come here for something that she was now doubting.

 

But could he tell her to stay?  Would saying that only make things worse?  But what if she wanted him to say stay?  Or was she hoping he would say no?  Would she go?  Would she ask again?  What if-?

 

"... Do what you wish..."

 

He could not look her in the eyes.  What kind of response was that?  Do as you wish?  As if she'd ever believe him... she never had a choice in the last year.  She couldn't stop what was happening to her.  All because of him.  All because of him and his utter stupidity.

 

Megatron heard her footsteps.  Of course she would leave.  Why would she ever want to be with him after everything he did to her?  When he reduced her to nothing more than a damn who-

 

The bed sinking on his right startled him.  How he managed to not fall out of bed was beyond reasonable explanation, but he could only hold onto the sheets, wide-eyed and in shock, as the queen climbed into bed with him.

 

He was still staring at her when she finally looked up to him.

 

"Is... I-I'm sorry, I should-"

 

"What... are you... doing?"

 

Eclipse let her head slump, her own face turning red as if in embarrassment.

 

"Eclipse-?"

 

"I... I just wanted-" Her voice broke off for a bit as she turned away.  But before Megatron could ask, she found it again, "If you would wish it... Could I sleep... here... with you... to-"

 

The queen mumbled out the last part, her legs curling up into her chest as she waited for her husband to reply.  But Megatron was not focused on her worry or fear.

 

Eclipse... she wanted... His wife wanted to stay...

 

Megatron swallowed back something.  He wasn't sure what it was or if it came back up, but when he opened his mouth, words had somehow managed to find their way through.

 

"If... If that is what you wish... very well."

 

Eclipse nodded, slowly reaching out for the blanket to tuck herself in.  She lied on her back, her legs stretching out to rest against the mattress.

 

Megatron watched her for a minute before he saw her body start to freeze up.  Not wanting to scare her away when she had already come into his bed, he quickly moved to get himself under the blankets as well.

 

He still did not sleep, keeping his breath steady as he listened to his wife in bed next to him.  Too afraid to move, afraid he would drive her from the bed in a fit of terror, he remained still as he let Eclipse's breaths fill the room once they began to even out.

 

She had fallen asleep.  Whether by the comfort of him beside her or perhaps fatigue like him, she had fallen asleep.  How it would be so easy to reach out and grab her hand in his-

 

No.  He could not do that to Eclipse.  He could not betray her trust again.

 

And so Megatron lied there, listening to his beloved's breath even itself out as she slept.

 

Before he knew it, he too had closed his eyes to join her in slumber.

 

END


End file.
